


Super Gas

by TLen



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do if your run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. K.I.T.T. has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Gas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super-Sprit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185925) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> 2005  
> Series. Knight Rider  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: Michael/K.I.T.T.  
> Warning: Humour  
> Summary: What to do if your run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. K.I.T.T. has an idea. Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them.. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with m/m-sex and relationships, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Thanks to Lady Charena for the beta. For all remaining errors blame me.

"K.I.T.T., what’s the matter? Why did you stop?"

Michel Knight looked doubtfully at the blinking indicators on the panel in the cockpit of his of his miraculous car, which had stopped suddenly and without warning.

“No gas anymore,” came the answer and the car gave a dramatic moaning so as if all lights literally would went out soon. To too dramatically to be really believed from the man.

He sighed. "Couldn't you say this a bit earlier? The last gas station lays at least five miles behind us."

He looked out the window. They stood on a lonesome, dusty road somewhere in the middle of nowhere. No other vehicle probably would pass them for days. God alone might know where the next settlement or the next gas station would was. And the night was approaching fast.

"Give me something from your... gas. Then it will go on,” K.I.T.T. demanded and suddenly didn’t sound as exhausted as before.

"Not again,” Michael sighed. Since he once had fu… K.I.T.T. in the exhaust, hey, he had really been totally drunk at this time, somebody had put some drug into his drink and he really didn't know what he was doing. Okay, he knew it still a bit but it was fun then. Anyway since then the car had somehow got the taste for it. Not, that he didn't enjoy it from time to time either. After all his love-life was practically non-existent. Just if K.I.T.T. would have a better timing for his wishes. He could swear also this time he only had feigned the short-running of gasoline in order too to get what it wanted.

"Yes,” K.I.T.T. insisted defiantly "otherwise I’ll stop here."

"Okay, okay. I do it to you." Michael climbed out the car and opened his fly.

"I want to see you." K.I.T.T ordered.

"I’m coming." Michael looked carefully around. How good, that they hardly could get caught in this wilderness, not so as recently as K.I.T.T. had wanted it on the freeway parking lot. This had earned him three clear offers of leather dressed motorcyclists - and, blue eggs, because he couldn’t come for an eternity.

"Shows me your big pump, baby," K.I.T.T. demanded as Michael stood in front of him. His headlights flashed lecherously at this sight.

Michael let his trousers glide down and started to stroke himself. He quickly got hard under his well-trained hands.

K.T.T.T. hooted contentedly. "Big trim.. oh yeah, that’s how I like it. And now put him into my gasoline hole!”

Michael opened the shutter and got into position.

"Completely in, baby. I want it properly," the car ordered.

“yes, yes,” Michael moaned and pushed in. Personally he had preferred the exhaust, it ever felt so nicely warm around him but he was so randy at that moment that he just would have fucked any hole.

A strange voice startled him. “Hey man, what are you doing there?“ Michael looked around and saw the police car parking right behind K.I.T.T.

End


End file.
